Landslide Brought Me Down
by Meridith4132
Summary: Who do you go to when your best friend is the one you're running away from? Inspired by 2x15.


I dislike my title. Other suggestions welcome. More notes at the end, I don't own Glee, etc.

**Landslide Brought Me Down**

* * *

Chapter 1

Santana got all the way into the driver's seat before her face crumpled, and she finally gave in to the ugly scrunch face tears that had been threatening her all the way from her locker, across a seemingly mile-wide parking lot to the quiet safe privacy of her car. Her shoulders shook as gasping sobs escaped, and she wrapped her arms around herself. All she wanted to do was get away from the school, from _her…_ but who do you go to when your best friend is the one you're running away from?

There was no way in hell she could talk to anyone in New Directions. Holly had been great, but Santana couldn't bring herself to go back into the school to go find her. Her mind searched wildly, and something close to panic started to rise in her chest.

Loud laughter broke through her thoughts and she lifted her head a little bit to see a group of guys in football jackets walking across the grass toward the football field. She felt a curious rise of anger rise inside her as she recognized Karofsky.

How dare he.

How dare he walk around the school like he owned it. For what, for football? For one stupid game? How was that just, after what he did to Kurt, after forcing one of the most unique, talented, genuine people she had ever met to leave their family. Her hand was on the door handle as she stared daggers into his back. She wiped furiously at the tears on her face as she felt her pain settle into the familiar coldness that she used to walk around with on a daily basis.

She stepped out of the car, her emotions swirling with so much adrenaline she felt high. Adjusting her shirt and flipping her hair, she felt her bitch smirk settle on her face as she fell into a light jog to catch up halfway to the group.

"Hey, Dave," she called, still a few steps away.

The group stopped as Dave turned towards her. She immediately felt every set of eyes on her, most not above her shoulders. Strange, the satisfaction that used to give her felt empty, and she pushed that loss away to deal with later. "Can I talk to you?" she said suggestively.

The group's reaction was exactly what she was expecting, a few chuckles, a whispered "damn…" and someone giving Dave a light shove towards her. Dave himself, however, just looked a little uncomfortable before shoving his hands in his pockets and coming over. "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering…" she said, trailing a hand over the buttons on his jacket, continuing the show. "How…. Its humanly possible…."

"…for someone to be…" She took a step closer, Dave staring down at her in amazement.

"… such a huge. Fucking. Asshole."

Dave's face registered confusion for a split second before Santana stepped back and swung her fist with all her strength, connecting with almost the exact same precision that Dave had hit Sam with.

Dave let out a surprised yell and backed away, his hand flying up to cover his eye. Santana didn't stay to see the rest of the group's reaction, turned on her heel and walked away, not reacting to the pain in her right hand.

She got back in her car and started the ignition immediately, a destination already in mind. The adrenaline was already fading, and her knuckles _hurt._

Fifteen minutes later, she finally pulled up in the driveway, glad to see the absence of a certain blue car. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, praying that her timing wasn't off.

Relief washed over her as Kurt himself opened the door. "Santana?"

She was embarrassed to feel the tears already welling up in her eyes. "Hi, Kurt."

* * *

Author's Note: Before "Sexy", I actually had a separate fic idea for Santana and/or Brittany to go after Karofsky, particularly Santana after she was throw out of Rachel's girls with boyfriends meeting, but then it just popped up here. I wasn't even going to let her actually get out of the car, but she insisted, lol. Working on the next chapter, should have that up by tonight at the latest.


End file.
